


Liquid Courage

by msmrvl



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmrvl/pseuds/msmrvl
Summary: Wally and Artemis head home after a party. A little alcohol makes anything seem possible.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Liquid Courage

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very brief snippet of a possible future fic, I just want them to be happy. Let me know what you think!

“I could-” Artemis stuttered, closed her eyes as if trying to remember the rest of her sentence, “I could totally beat your ass in a race.” Wally’s brow furrowed, alcohol fuddled mind trying to wrap around the challenge.

“That’s... dumb,” he said. He could already feel his system burning through the liquor induced haze hanging over him, but for the time he remained certifiably wasted.

“Wanna bet?” Artemis stumbled as she replied, giggling as Wally just barely managed to keep her upright. He tightened his arm around her shoulders, considering her offer.

“What do I get when I win?” he asked. Artemis scoffed, clumsily poking his chest.

“Your dignity,” she said. Or at least he was pretty sure that’s what she said; her words were beginning to run together and he couldn’t be positive. Artemis straightened and came to a halt, forcing Wally to stop as well. She raised her hand and pointed, “I’ll race you home.”

“OK?” Wally replied. He might’ve been a little less unsure if she hadn’t been pointing in the wrong direction. As it was, he could see their house just down the street, but apparently Artemis’s vision wasn’t so clear.

“On your mark,” she said, shrugging off his arm and swaying dangerously, “get set...” She took off without saying go. Or at least she tried to. Her feet caught on something invisible and she tumbled to the ground. Wally tried to stay upright, but he tripped over her outstretched legs and landed next to her. He hit the ground with bruising force, elbow knocking against the concrete which scraped his arm raw. Artemis rolled onto her back, head lolling to the side to look at him. “Does this mean I win?” she asked. Wally rolled his eyes, laughter spilling from his lips.

“Rematch,” he answered.


End file.
